Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${t-2+7+2t}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {t + 2t} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {3t} {-2 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3t} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $3t+5$